Interactions between individuals sometimes take place through a glass panel provided for security or other purposes. Banks, airports, ticket counters, and visa/passport offices are example venues in which a customer/user might interact with an employee, teller, support expert, or the like (referred to herein as a “support person”) across a transparent panel. Many times the support person works with confidential documents and/or performs confidential actions like counting money when interacting with the customer. Consequently, the documents, actions, and other content may be viewable through the transparent panel. This content may or may not be sensitive with respect to the customer and is likely to be sensitive with respect to other individuals viewing from the customer's side of the glass who are not privileged to view that content.